List of fictional evil corporations
This list encompasses notable examples of evil corporations in fiction. Some of these corporations have the same names of real corporations, but were used in a fictional manner, such as having American Airlines operate spacecrafts in the fictional film Silent Running. A *Abstergo Industries from Assassin's Creed *Adipose Industries from Doctor Who (episode "Partners in Crime") *Aesir Corporation from Max Payne *Aggressive Solutions Int. (A.S.I.) from Madame Mirage *Alchemax from Marvel 2099 *American Airlines from Silent Running *Antigen from Underworld: Awakening *Aperture Laboratories from Portal and Portal 2 *Apocalypse Inc. from The Toxic Avenger Part II *Arasaka from Cyberpunk 2020 *Astralnet Broadcasting Company (ABC) from Arena: Maze of Death *AsterCorp from Touch *ATMOS from Doctor Who (episodes: The Sontaran Stratagem/''The Poison Sky) *Atlas Corporation from ''Borderlands B *The Bank of Evil from Despicable Me; *Bartok Industries from The Fly II; *Better Living Industries (BL/ind.) from Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys; *Biffco from Back to the Future II; *BioVectra Chemical from the Sysco book series;http://syscoseries.blogspot.ca/ *Bad Wolf Corporation from Doctor Who (episode "Bad Wolf"); *Blok from The Quillan Games; *Blue Sun Corporation from Firefly; *Bubble Shock from The Sarah Jane Adventures (episode: Invasion of the Bane); *Buy N Large from WALL-E. C *CCA from Network *CHOAM from Dune *The Church, from His Dark Materials *Cinq Flèches from Blood+ *Cloverleaf Industries from Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Cobra Industries from G.I. Joe: Renegades *The Company from Doctor Who (serial: The Sun Makers) *The Company from Heroes *Conglom-O from Rocko's Modern Life *The Consortium from Total Recall 2070 *Crey Industries from City of Heroes *Cybus Industries from Doctor Who (episodes "Rise of the Cybermen"/"The Age of Steel") *Cyberdyne Systems from Terminator *Czerka Corporation from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic D *Daggett Industries from Batman: The Animated Series *DataDyne from Perfect Dark *Digital Matrix from Looker *DOATEC from Dead or Alive *DOGMA from Segagaga *Dokusensha Corporation from Read or Dream *Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. from Phineas and Ferb E *E.Corp from Mr Robot *The Eklipse Corporation from Monsuno *Electrocorp from Rise of the Robots *The Energy Corporation from Rollerball (1975) *Engulf & Devour from Silent Movie *Eurocorp Syndicate from Syndicate *ExoGeni Corporation from Mass Effect F *Fatboy Industries from The Middleman (episode: The Palindrome Reversal Palindrome) *F.E.A.R. from Black Veil Brides third album Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones. G *Gandrake Enterprises from Musashi: Samurai Legend *GeneCo from Repo! The Genetic Opera *General Construction Corporation (GC) from Escape from the Bronx *GeoComTex from Doctor Who (episode: Dalek) *Global Chemicals from Doctor Who serial The Green Death *Globalsoft from We Will Rock You H *H.A.R.M. from The Operative: No One Lives Forever *HeretiCorp from Sluggy Freelance *Homicide International Trust (HIT) from MacGyver *Hybra-Tech Corporation from Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis I *InGen (International Genetic Technologies, Inc.) from Jurassic Park *INTEC from The Nest (1988) *IniTech from "Office Space" *International Electromatics from Doctor Who (serial: ''The Invasion) *Itexicon from Maximum Ride J *Jennings & Rall (J&R) from Jericho K *Kane Co. from Motorcity *KAOS from Get Smart L *Legacy organization from 64th Street: A Detective Story *LexCorp from Superman *Lunar Industries from Moon M *Manchurian Global from The Manchurian Candidate (2004) *Marathon MegaCorp from Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond *Massive Dynamic from Fringe (2008-2013) *Maximum Inc. from Phantom 2040 *Merrick Biotech from The Island *Microsith (AKA Numesis) from Brewster Rockit: Space Guy! *MomCorp from Futurama *Multi National United (MNU) from District 9 *Ministry of Magic from Harry Potter N *Narn K Corporation from Nocturnals *NICE from That Hideous Strength *Nightrise Corporation from The Power of Five *Nightstone Unlimited from Gargoyles *North Central Positronics from The Dark Tower series O *Omni Consumer Products (OCP) from RoboCop P *Parallax Corporation from The Parallax View *Pentex from Werewolf: the Apocalypse *Praeda Industries from Doctor Mid-Nite *Pyrite from Moon 44 R *RDA Corporation from Avatar *Rekall from Total Recall *Replacement Technologies from The 6th Day *Rossum Corporation from Dollhouse *Rotten Core Industries from the League of Super Evil *Roxxon Energy Corporation from the Marvel Universe S *Sombra Corporation from The Dark Tower *Scorpia, from Alex Rider *Shinra Electric Power Company from Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *Soylent Corporation from Soylent Green *SPECTRE from James Bond *Subarashii from Mars trilogy *Sunya Corp from ''City Limits *SKYNET from ''Terminator *Spectacular Optical from ''Videodrome T *Tai Yong Medical from Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Team Galactic from Pokemon *Team Rocket from Pokemon *Trade Federation from Star Wars *TransWorld from Upside Down *The Trust from Stargate *Tyrell Corporation from Blade Runner *Tricell from Resident Evil *TriOptimum Corporation from System Shock U *Ultratech from the Killer Instinct video game series *Ultor from Saints Row and Red Faction *Umbrella Corporation from Resident Evil *The Union Aerospace Corporation from Doom *The Union from Repo Men V *Veridian Dynamics from Better Off Ted *VersaLife from Deus Ex *Virtucon from Austin Powers W *Weyland-Yutani from Alien *Weyland Industries from Death Race *Wisdom Company from EOE: Eve of Extinction *Wolfram & Hart from Angel *Wesayso from Dinosaurs *Windergast Enterprises from Groosham Grange: John Kilgraw and his Photoallergic Reactions X *Xanatos Enterprises from Gargoyles Y *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems from The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension Z *Zik-Zak Corporation from Max Headroom *ZORG Industries from The Fifth Element References Evil corporations * *